


в тебе я вижу того, кем хочу быть

by Avasonta



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate Daemons, Soulmates, strangers to soulmates speedrun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Ведьмаки не предназначены для того, чтобы у них были соулмейты, говорят они, и поэтому им не нужен спутник души. У ведьмаков нет души, говорят они, потому что они монстры, а у монстров нет душ.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 5





	в тебе я вижу того, кем хочу быть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in you, i see who i want to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726537) by [troubadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore). 



Геральт не помнит, когда соловей появился.

Большую часть своей жизни он был без спутника души — физического проявления души, которая дополняет его собственную. Другими словами: соулмейта.

Ведьмаки не предназначены для того, чтобы у них были соулмейты, говорят они, и поэтому им не нужен спутник души. У ведьмаков нет души, говорят они, потому что они монстры, а у монстров нет душ.

И это не совсем безосновательно. Ведьмаки живут долго, и очень немногие души в мире способны быть тем, что им нужно… и именно поэтому, когда его спрашивают, Геральт всегда говорит, что ему не нужно ничего, кроме коня и денег.

Но и это не совсем так. Геральт знает, что у Весемира когда-то был спутник души, хотя он никогда прямо об этом не спрашивал. Он думает, что спутник в конце концов исчез, когда его соулмейт умер, за много лет до того, как Геральта оставили на обочине дороги, чтобы Весемир нашел его и привез в Каэр Морхен.

Так или иначе, необоснованно или неточно, но у Геральта не было спутника души в течение многих лет его долгого существования. Он не обращал внимания на одиночество, на чувство пустоты в груди, когда люди смеялись вместе, а их спутники душ лежали, свернувшись калачиком у их ног или на плечах. Это было не то, что могло принадлежать ему, и он смирился с этим.

Пока это не стало возможно.

Пока все не стало так.

Кровь Ренфри еще не совсем высохла на его рубашке и злость людей из Блавикена не затихла за его спиной, когда Геральт замечает маленькую коричневую птичку, следующую за ним и грациозно летающую вокруг его головы. Сначала он ничего не думает об этом, но чем дольше они с Плотвой путешествуют, чем дольше соловей не уходит, тем больше он начинает сомневаться.

_Надеяться._

Пустота начинает исчезать, а вместе с ней и одиночество, потому что теперь он не один. Он разговаривает с соловьём, как с Плотвой, и тот становится настоящим товарищем, всегда с ним, всегда рядом. Иногда птица щебечет ему, словно в ответ, и это успокаивает, умиротворяет странным, но приятным образом.

Геральту интересно, как выглядит человек, которого представляет соловей, если он такой же болтливый, такой же взбалмошный, такой же верный. Его душа такой и должна быть, раз уж соловей именно такой

Почти два десятилетия спустя он находит его в таверне в Посаде, где охотится на существо, описанное как дьявол, начавший вторгаться туда, где ему не рады. Он потягивает эль, довольный и желающий остаться наедине только со своим алкоголем и соловьем.

И есть бард, играющий похабные песни, тщетно пытаясь оживить толпу, но его музыка все равно привлекает внимание Геральта. Его соловей, конечно, находит это захватывающим, если судить по его оживленному щебетанию. Он наблюдает, как двигается темноволосый бард, ступает легко и грациозно, и когда он поворачивается в сторону Геральта, у него перехватывает дыхание от голубизны этих ярких глаз и того, как он на мгновение замирает, прежде чем на его лице вспыхивает улыбка.

Бард заканчивает песню под еле слышные аплодисменты — скорее саркастичные, чем какие-то ещё, — и подбирает брошенную в него еду, запихивая ее в штаны. Геральт снова переводит взгляд на свой эль, внезапное тепло наполняет его вены, и он заставляет себя сидеть спокойно и не ерзать неловко, как ему хочется.

Он знает, что голубоглазый бард садится к нему за стол, и он поднимает глаза только тогда, когда тот начинает говорить.

— Ох, какая милая птица! — говорит он и протягивает пальцы, чтобы нежно погладить спинку соловья.

Геральт открывает рот, чтобы отчитать его — одно из правил светского этикета, с которым Геральт тесно знаком, состоит в том, что никто и никогда не должен прикасаться к чужому спутнику души без разрешения, но он ведьмак, и поэтому у него нет спутника души, как считают _они_ … но уже слишком поздно.

Соловей только распушает перья от похвалы, а Геральт… в замешательстве, а потом ему любопытно. Теплое чувство в груди усиливается, и в глубине его сознания шевелится мысль.

Он находит слова, которые хотят сорваться с его языка, поэтому он говорит:

— Ты не должен касаться спутника души.

Голубые глаза встречаются с его, сверкающими в полуденном свете, льющимся из окна, и бард просто дарит ему сладкую улыбку.

— Верно, — соглашается он, продолжая гладить птицу, затем добавляет, понимающе глядя вниз, — если только он не твой собственный.

_Вот оно что._

Геральт тоже смотрит вниз, в горле появляется ком, медленное сердцебиение ускоряется, когда он видит волка, лежащего в ногах барда и глядящего на него сверкающими глазами.

Белый волк с золотыми глазами.

Ты всегда знаешь свою душу, Геральт вспоминает, как услышал это когда-то. В конце концов, спутник — это твое представление, а подобное знает подобное или что-то в этом духе.

— Ты Геральт из Ривии, — говорит бард, и Геральт оглядывается на него. На его лице широкая и яркая улыбка, словно он всю жизнь ждал встречи с Геральтом, и это заставляет его сердце делать нечто смешное за ребрами. — Я Лютик.

_Лютик._

Пустота уходит окончательно, как и одиночество.


End file.
